the Dream Relic
by CrisalisBar
Summary: Sequel to Soul&Maka's Family. It starts eight years after the kidnapping and focuses on Rin and Kana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Eight years after Soul&Maka's Family (Kana and Rin are now 13 years old)...

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Kana called to his sister as he pulled on his shoes.

Rin ran to her room and grabbed her bag. She froze when she felt a presence and looked out the window.

"I'm leaving without you!" Kana yelled calling her attention. She quickly bolted out of her room to catch her brother.

"Kana! Rin!" a female with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes waved from the sidewalk.

"Morning Dawn!" Kana greeted as Rin waved.

Dawn gave Rin a small hug and smiled at Kana, "Race ya to school."

The twins glanced at each other and smiled. "You're on," Kana yelled as he ran off leaving the girls laughing as they ran to catch up.

* * *

"You cheated!" Kana accused his sister.

Rin shook her head and pointed at him.

"I did not cheat!"

"Yes you did," Dawn called panting as she made it up the stairs, "You left before we even started."

Kana turned his head away, "It's not cool to be beaten by a girl."

a small laughed informed the teens of another, "So Rin beat you this morning?"

Kana grinned at the newcomer, "She cheated, Aki."

Aki gave a charming smile to the group, "Its hard to believe that Rin and Dawn can cheat. I mean, they study hard for tests and train nearly everyday to gain power. They wouldn't stoop so low as to cheat."

Dawn blushed at Aki's words and turned slightly away "Kana's just being uncool right now," she said to Aki, "He loses every time he tries to cheat."

Kana rolled his eyes, "We better get to class before we're late."

Rin glanced out at the city, feeling uneasy again.

"Hey, Rin, come on," Kana called to his sister as the others went inside the school.

She turned to Kana and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater

"Hey, Rin," Dawn called as the class ended, "Did you want to train today?"

Rin nodded.

"Kay, usual place then," Dawn waved, "See you in a few."

Rin watched her partner run off down the crowded halls and took a left and entered a classroom.

"Is something bothering you Rin?"

Rin looked at the teacher with a smile. She shook her head and sat on the nearby desks.

Death the Kidd looked at the girl carefully, "You're going to train with Dawn this afternoon, am I correct?"

Rin nodded. She quickly pulled out a notebook and flipped through the pages. Kidd walked up to her desk as she searched. As he stopped before her, she lifted her book and showed him a picture.

"This is from Kana's last mission," Kidd noted "Very well done."

Rin jumped from her seat and gave Kidd the puppy dog face.

Kidd sighed and shut the book. He tapped her on the head with it and shook his head. "You have to ask your parents. I've told you this countless times."

Rin frowned and undid one of her pigtails letting only half her white hair fall. Kidd froze, then twitched. Rin stood and started out the door.

"Wait! You can't walk around school like that," Kidd stopped her and sat her back down. "Alright. I'll give you an easy mission, but you have to let your parents know." Kidd watched Rin smile and fix her hair, "Here, let me fix it."

* * *

"Ready?" Dawn asked as she reached out her hand.

Rin nodded and took the hand. In a flash, Dawn morphed into her weapon form, a long spear. Rin placed the butt end on the ground and the two focused on resonating souls.

"It's strange that I'm one of the only people who get to hear your voice," Dawn said as she bonded with Rin.

"You're my weapon and partner, why would it be strange?" Rin answered.

Dawn shrugged, "So why were you late?"

"You want to go on a mission?" Rin asked.

A shocked Dawn felt her excitement grow and she jumped up and down, "Yes! Of course! When? Are we gonna kick some butt? Finally a mission!"

"Calm down, Kidd-sensei said it was an easy one." Rin stood and started her spear dance. "Gather information about the recent killings in a small town to the north."

"Sounds simple," Dawn responded. "When do we start?"

"Saturday, in two days." Rin spun and thrust the spear into the poor tree that was her target, "He gave me enough time to tell my parents."

Dawn frowned, "That means we aren't gonna go. Your Dad is never gonna let you go."

"We already got the mission," Rin responded crashing into the tree and destroying it "Besides, we're more than ready to join the ranks."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater

* * *

Clap, clap, clap.

Rin spun around and glared at the intruder standing on the tree nearby.

Hands went up in surrender, "Woah, I'm not your enemy. I merely just watched you destroy the tree and thought it impressive." He leaped down and extended a hand, "My name is Hunter. May I know yours?"

Rin looked at the hand and stepped back. She released Dawn and the two stared at the strange teen.

A smile darkened his face, "Shall I guess?" He started to circle the two girls. "White hair from your father. Green eyes from your mother. You are Rin, the only daughter of the Soul Eater and Maka Albarn." He straightened as he returned to their front and looked to the spear "And being with Rin, you are Dawn, The spear of light." He extended his hand once more, "It is truly an honor to meet you. Again, my name is Hunter."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked as her eyes narrowed completely ignoring his hand.

"Nothing at the moment, I'm just observing," Hunter said pulling his hand back. He turned his attention off the two girls. "Two young females with such strength and power. It really is a rare sight to see. Daughters really are precious relics." He quickly leaped back to the branch. "We will see each other again sometime"

"Or not," Dawn said rolling her eyes, "Stay away from us." She took Rin's hand and pulled her along the path and away from the creepy stranger.

"Perhaps sooner than you think," Hunter whispered as he locked eyes with the Dream relic as she was turning to follow her weapon. "Let the hunt begin, little relic."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Soul grabbed Kidd by the collar and glared "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Your daughter is smart and strong, I see no problem in giving her a simple gathering information mission," Kidd yanked himself free and dusted his front. "She's eight times smarter than Kana and she has been training almost every day with her weapon, Dawn. She is fully capable with handling herself. You can't hold her hand forever, Soul."

Soul took a step toward Kidd, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Kidd's right, Soul. She is ready."

"Maka."

"We let Kana start collecting souls years ago and we just let my papa take Jun on his last mission. I think it's about time we allow Rin to take the next step."

"She's too young and she needs to be protected," Soul replied.

Maka huffed, "Then so is Kana. They are the same age."

"Kana's strong and a cool weapon."

"And Rin's smart and a _cool_ meister."

"She's also just a fragile girl!"

"It's not like she's going alone," Kidd butted in, "Dawn will be with her the whole time. Plus, there's already a team on the job. They are just going to aid the two in gathering information."

"What's the mission?" Maka asked as Soul sighed.

"Over the last three months there have been five kidnappings. The girl would disappear for two days and return with no memory of the event and then they would die two days after returning. I have informed the pair of the addition to their team. They are skilled and have never failed a mission yet."

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Alec and Takeo."

Maka nodded, "I feel safe letting Rin and Dawn go."

"Who's Alec and Takeo?" Soul asked.

"Only the strongest and most popular boys in her class," Liz said. "The top ranked males of their generation."

"Alec is the top of their class and Takeo is considered to be a genius fighter," Kidd explained. "They won't let anything happen to Rin."


End file.
